Alexandria, cap 1 beta
by hxcbass
Summary: Una historia de misterio y fantasia que narra el conflicto entre diferentes mundos en guerra, sin dejar de lado el romance y las relaciones entre seres fantasticos ,como demonios y angeles, con humanos. Neoh, el protagonista, debera proteger con su vida a la futura reina de inferna,el mundo de los demonios, no solo por deber, sino tambien por amor.


Prologo

Antes de la creación como nosotros las conocemos, existió una raza de seres casi inmortales llamados los primogénitos, ellos se batieron a duelo por la supremacía de la luz o la oscuridad. Lux la Diosa de la luz y Erebo el Dios de la oscuridad tenían algo en común, ambos poseían el poder de la Alexandria, una fuente casi infinita de poder que solo unos pocos tenían. Al final de la milenaria batalla, el cruce de las dos fuerzas fue tan colosal que el planeta natal de los primogénitos, Deos, fue destruido en millones de fragmentos que dieron el nacimiento a las estrellas, los satélites, los planetas y hasta vida nueva. Han pasado incontables años después de lo ocurrido, y sin un claro ganador de aquella disputa. Hoy en día sigue la guerra entre ambas fuerzas, quizás no de manera directa, pero el simple hecho de asesinar a un inocente es una victoria clara para la oscuridad y de lo contrario un punto a favor para el lado de la luz.

Todos los mundos tienen el mismo origen y por lo tanto se encuentran conectados, o por lo menos hasta antes de aquel incidente, aquel día en que el mundo se vio sumido en la oscuridad y el último rayo de luz fue cubierto de un triste y mortífero velo de sombras.

**Capítulo 1: amnesia**

La alarma sonó en aquella solitaria habitación del departamento 103, Neoh un chico de aproximadamente 1.80 mts de estatura, contextura delgada, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos con un rarísimo color rosado, se levantó de aquella fría cama_ ¿Qué hago aquí?_ pensó, lo último que recuerda fue que estaba en aquella disquería, New Records, que tomo el mismo CD de esa hermosa chica de pelo azul oscuro de la quedo perdidamente enamorado, y que al ser el último CD que quedaba se lo cedió y a los segundos después se arrepintió. De manera fugaz recordó que debía ir camino a la escuela, entonces se arregló y se fue directo al metro sin saber por qué y sin tener sus recuerdos, el solo sabía que debía hacerlo. Dj

La estación de Central, la metrópolis más grande del mundo, poseía los mejores metros jamás construidos. Neoh llego a aquella oscura estación y subió al primer metro que no tardo más de 10 segundos en llegar, ya dentro, miro a su alrededor y notó a un chico muy peculiar, eran de la misma edad y estatura, nariz respingada al igual que él y tenía largas patillas y en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus cabellos estaban levantados y algo alborotados, además estaban teñidos de color blanco mientras que la parte delantera era de color negro, muy diferente al peinado de Neoh, que era todo de color negro, con una partidura en el lado izquierdo y un mechón de su fleco cubriéndole el ojo derecho. El chico lo miraba fijamente con sus azulados ojos, después de un rato, aquella mirada empezó a ser más amenazante y Neoh decidió simplemente correr la vista e ignorar a aquella persona misteriosa.

Wedside, era el más prestigioso instituto de la metrópolis, sus estudiantes gozaban de una libertad muy peculiar, no solo podían ir con la presentación que desearan, sino que también podían elegir sus fechas de exámenes y las clases que ellos quisieran tomar, pero a pesar de eso, debían rendir de una manera excepcional, ya que de no ser así serían expulsados.

El colegio tenía la tradición de realizar una ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y que la presidenta del centro de alumnos lea un discurso motivador, o por lo menos, esa reacción piensan los profesores que tendrá en los nuevos estudiantes.

Una chica misteriosa se paro frente a los estudiantes y sacó un extenso papel de palabras supuestamente alentadoras. Había terminado de aburrir a los presentes y la directora del instituto interrumpió a la joven para informar que los alumnos podían retirarse a sus clases, a causa de eso Neoh despertó de su pequeña siesta con una cara de pocos amigos y un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por la boca. Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta del hermoso cabello azul marino que tenía la presidenta del centro de alumnos, entonces supo de inmediato que era la chica de la disquería New Records, frunzo el ceño al recordar que aquella noche no pudo disfrutar del CD que le cedió, pero que había valido la pena cuando vio tu tierna sonrisa al darle las gracias.

La bienvenida había acabado, y todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, Neoh se sentaba en la fila que daba vista a la plaza del campus, dos asientos más atrás se encontraba el chico misterioso del metro y en la fila central de las que tres que había, en el primer pupitre estaba la niña de pelo azul. A la hora del almuerzo Neoh busco a la chica misteriosa y al acercarse se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver aquellos enormes e inocentes ojos. Dj

Chica misteriosa: hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?, si tienes alguna duda acerca del sistema de este colegio yo puedo ayudarte, ¿o quizás tienes problemas para entenderle a los profesores?, a pesar de que no soy la mejor alumna puedo ayudarte en algo ¿no?

Neoh: ¡No! no es eso…solo...qué...ah olvídalo, no tiene caso. (Se dio media vuelta para alejarse).

Chica misteriosa: ¿Querías saber mi nombre verdad?

Neoh: Chica lista… ¿cómo lo has adivinado? (se volteó nuevamente colocando cara de tonto).

Alexia: Cuando un chico se acerca a una chica suele preguntar su nombre antes de invitarla a salir…y por cierto, me llamo Alexia Golshmit, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex.

Neoh: ¿Invitarte a salir?... ¿yo?...pues no, solo quería comprarte el CD que te deje la última vez, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?(es irónico que yo diga eso, pensó), además quien invitaría a una chica tan fea como tú.

Alexia: Bueno tampoco lo pongas así, con esa actitud nadie querría salir contigo, concuerdo en que tampoco eres mi tipo y respecto al CD, ni siquiera me gustó.

Neoh: ¿Entonces me lo regalas? (dijo poniendo una sonrisita estúpida).

Alexia: si lo quieres tendrás que ganártelo, ¿Qué tal si me invitas al centro comercial y vemos una película? Hay una muy buena de terror, creo que se llamaba la noche de los demonios o algo por el estilo, puedes pasar por mí a las seis después de clases si quieres.

Neoh: bueno tú ganas, te invitare a ver esa estúpida película con malos actores, no olvides llevar el CD ¿OK?

Alexia: ya rugiste tigre (soltando una risita malvada).

Neoh caminó a casa y recordó aquella corta y rara conversación con Alexia en la que ni siquiera tuvo la buena educación de despedirse correctamente. No se necesitaron muchas palabras para conseguir salir con ella -el rumor de que todos los hombres andan en busca de ella debe ser cierto, solo espero que el otro rumor de que nunca deja que los chicos la besen sea mentira- pensó. Muchas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, tantas que ni siquiera noto cuando llego a su departamento. Alrededor, colgadas en las paredes habían fotos de una familia que parecía estar feliz, era una pareja con un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, lo raro de todo era que en ninguna foto estaba él, disgustado, sacó todo lo que encontró de aquellas caras sonrientes y las tiro a la basura, por alguna razón se sentía culpable de mirarlas, como si él fuese el responsable de que esas caras felices dejaran de sonreír. A la mañana siguiente siguió con su rutina, pero esta vez no se encontró con aquella persona de penetrantes ojos azules, sino que vio a una radiante adolecente de cabellos largos y verdes, ojos serios que irradiaban sabiduría y unos pequeños lentes que la hacían ver aun más intelectual, entonces recordó que ella no solo estuvo en la charla del gimnasio, sino que también estaba en su salón de clases, en ese entonces ella no había llamado su atención, quizás era porque se encontraba en algún puesto detrás de él, de todas maneras no le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su mundano habito del día a día. Dj

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que sonó la campana, y de manera repentina se percató que no había hablado ni intercambiado una sola mirada con Alexia, en la salida del campus se digno a buscarla entre el mar de estudiantes, pero no hubo resultados. Se dirigió nuevamente al departamento para arreglarse e ir a su cita obligada. Camino al lugar de encuentro, aprovecho de comprar unas hermosas rosas negras, sin saber bien porque lo hacía. Llegó a una enorme mansión, quizás era el hogar más grande que había visto en toda su vida, bueno en lo que recordaba de su vida, caminó hasta el pórtico y no alcanzo a tocar el timbre porque la chica salió puntualmente vestida con una camiseta color rojo carmesí que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unas delgadas botas negras y unos largos calcetines con rayas horizontales que intercalaban ambos colores haciéndolo una agradable combinación a los ojos de los hombres y que terminaban en aquella falda del mismo color negro que tapaba su integridad femenina.

Neoh: ¿es una broma? (con un tono enojado) vives en esta enorme mansión y compras un CD a mitad de precio en una tienda para gente promedio (incluso recuerdo el descuento, pensó impresionándose de sí mismo).

Alexia: si…tienes razón…no debí hacerme la victima para que me dejaras comprarlo en lugar de ti, aquí está tu CD, los siento, aunque tampoco es para tanto… (Bajando una triste mirada).

Neoh: ¿bueno que esperas, una invitación especial? la peli empieza dentro de una hora, casi no tenemos tiempo, llegaremos antes de los tráiler si tenemos suerte.

Alexia: ya tienes lo que quieres, puedes irte ¿no?

Neoh: te dije que iríamos a ver esa estúpida película de demonios si me dabas el CD, un trato es un trato (mirándola con una sonrisa compasiva).

En la entrada del cine justo después de entregarle las rosas, mientras compraban las entradas, Alexia le explico que ella no deseaba una gran fortuna y que trataba de vivir su vida lo más simple posible a pesar de ser la hija de un importante ministro y que por eso visitaba tiendas para gente de clase media o sin mayores lujos. Neoh la comprendió y le devolvió el CD-entonces algún día lo escucharemos juntos, ¿promesa?-dijo Neoh, -promesa- respondió ella (con una tierna sonrisita), mientras ingresaban a la sala de cine.

La película era una de esas típicas producciones donde la sangre importaba más que la historia, pero para Neoh fue divertido ver la cara de horror de su miedosa acompañante y de vez en cuando notar un pequeño brinco que daba al ver las escenas de suspenso. En una oportunidad Alexia pegó un brinco tan fuerte de susto que casi cae del asiento si no fuera porque alcanzó a apoyarse en la pierna de Neoh, muy cerca de su parte prohibida, este se sonrojo y la miró, pero al parecer Alex no se había percatado de su acción al estar tan asustada.

A las afueras del cine, una vez terminada la película, ambos salieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente sin hacer ruido, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, Neoh podía sentir la cálida respiración de Alex, la temperatura de sus cuerpos empezaba a subir mientras sus labios comenzaban a juntarse, sus brazos empezaron a rodear el uno al otro de manera inconsciente, pero Alex se alejo de el alegando con la típica escusa del primer encuentro. Neoh, algo disgustado ofreció llevarla a casa. Estuvieron unos 20 minutos caminando cuando de repente llegaron a una deshabitada calle, el ambiente se tornó frio y los focos que iluminaban aquel lugar se fueron apagando uno a uno hasta que todo se tornó oscuro.

Alexia: algo anda mal Neoh…no sé qué es, pero siento que alguien nos observa.

Neoh: algo querrás decir.

Alexia: ¿algo?

Entonces un par de ojos rasgados y brillantes fueron visualizados por alexia, ella gritó de horror al ver a la horrible criatura que estaba parada sobre sus cuatro patas, dos traseras que eran como las de un perro pero con la diferencia que estás terminaban con tres enormes garras y dos delanteras que eran como los brazos de un humano, solo que estas también tenían tres dedos y unas garras un poco más pequeñas que parecían agujas, además tenía una enorme boca con filosos dientes que parecían gruesas espinas, la cual se habría para dar feroces y desgarradores gritos mirando al cielo. Neoh agarro con fuerza la mano de su acompañante y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente porque aquella criatura logro acorralarlos en un desolado callejón, entonces Neoh se puso enfrente de Alexia en signo de "tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver", y el monstruo le dio una clara respuesta al abalanzarse hacia él, Neoh no tuvo más remedio que recibir la embestida de la horrible abominación y después de un corto forcejeo callo gravemente herido por culpa de un filoso manotazo de aquella criatura.

Neoh: lo siento Alex…yo no soy tan fuerte, debes correr yo tratare de retenerlo un rato más.

Alexia: no me iré sin ti, no te dejare morir, apenas te conozco pero eres el único que me ha hecho sentir como una persona normal.

Entonces una luz resplandeciente salió de la palma de Neoh y este supo inmediatamente que debía hacer, ese era su poder, controlar la luz y usarla como energía destructiva para acabar con sus enemigos, entonces apretó el puño con toda su fuerza mientras su energía de luz acumulaba potencia dentro de él, agito su mano liberando y cortando por la mitad al monstruo con dicha energía, como si fuera una gran espada de luz y que seguido del mortal movimiento provocó una pequeña explosión, y así fue destrozado por completo su enemigo.

Alexia: ¿Qué carajo fue eso? (mirando impresionada las manos de Neoh)

Neoh: ¿y me lo preguntas a mí? Como rayos voy a saberlo, solo actué por instinto (con una sonrisita estúpida y de alivio).

Alexia: ¿eres una especie de mago?

Hombre misterioso: no seas tonta niña eso no fue magia, fue energía espiritual expresada como luz, muchos pueden hacerlo, claro que no de la misma manera, todos la expresamos de forma diferente.

Aquel hombre que apareció de manera repentina les explico que todos tenemos esa energía, pero dependiendo del individuo se manifiesta diferente, como por ejemplo lanzar fuego, la capacidad de curación, cambiar de forma, etc. Los chicos lo miraban asombrados y escuchaban con atención al hombre.

Dinamo: me llamo Dinamo, tú debes ser Alexia ¿verdad?

Alexia: sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Dinamo: bien…hazme un favor y no intentes escapar, he venido a matarte.

Cuando Dinamo dijo sus verdaderas intenciones, Neoh empezó a cargar otro rayo de luz, pero este fue detenido por una especie de argolla negra con unas escrituras raras alrededor que lo empezaron a estrangular como si fuera una serpiente. El hombre calvo de piel azul, de aproximadamente 3,5 metros de alto y contextura ancha, agarró a la pequeña Alex de un brazo y la levanto dejándola varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Neoh miro fijamente con una cara de asesino innato a su adversario y le grito con todas sus fuerzas que la soltara, este hizo caso omiso y soltó una risita malvada. El cuello de Alexia estaba a punto de romperse a causa de que la enorme mano de dimano había empezado a estrangularla con más fuerza.

Neoh: ¡Déjala ya bastardo!, o hare volar tu azulado trasero hasta la luna.

Dinamo: ¿Porque tan melodramático Pink? , no es más que una insignificante vida.

Neoh: ¿Cómo me has llamado maldito imbécil?

Dinamo: Da igual…Caecus hizo un buen trabajo al parecer.

Neoh: deja de decir nombres que no conozco, dime la verdad

Debido a su ira, el cuerpo de Neoh fue bañado por un velo de luz que le dio la fuerza suficiente para soltarse del poder de su enemigo y romper la argolla en mil pedazos, este impresionado, apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Alexia. Ella se encontraba al borde de la muerte cuando de repente Neoh se abalanzo en dirección a Dinamo, pero este fue lanzado hasta chocar con la pared por otra argolla oscura de aquel ruin demonio, -¿es acaso inevitable la muerte de Alexia?-, pensó Neoh, cuando repentinamente una enorme flama impacto en la espalda del gigante azul. Neoh recibió en los brazos a su acompañante mientras caía al suelo por culpa del fuerte impacto de la flama que obligo a Dimano soltarla, el chico miro en dirección a la enorme bola de fuego para intentar visualizar a su salvador, era nada más ni nada menos que el chico del metro. Dj

Cato: ¿Qué tal Neoh, o debería llamarte Pink?, soy yo, Cato, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda.

Neoh: ¿Pink, porque me llaman así?

Dinamo: Maldito seas Cato, esto no se quedara así (desapareciendo en una especie de portal en forma de agujero negro).

Neoh: uff…menos mal que se ha ido ese demente. ¿Alex te encuentras bien?

Alexia: si, solo me duele un poco el cuello.

Cato: así que era cierto, lo olvidaste todo…

Neoh: si tú sabes algo dímelo por favor.

Cato: no, será mejor que no lo sepas, por tu bien y el de ella.

Alexia: ¿por mi bien, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Cato: ohm… rayos casi se me abre demasiado el tarro, nos vemos, chao chao (poniendo una sonrisa burlesca).

Alexia: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Neoh: ni idea, todo fue muy rápido, vamos te iré a dejar a la mansión.

Alexia: No puedo parame, tengo demasiado miedo y me tiritan las piernas.

Neoh: tú sí que eres asustadiza.

Alexia: y no solo eso, empezó a dolerme mi tobillo izquierdo, será mejor que no me pare en un buen rato, creo que me lastime en la caída apoyando mal el pie.

Neoh: oh genial, así que también eres frágil.

Alexia: ¿Bromeas?, ese sujeto era enorme y ridículamente fuerte, si te ha dejado como un enclenque ¿o ya lo olvidaste?, debes huir yo no soy tan fuerte (repitiendo la frase de Neoh con una voz burlona).

Neoh: estoy pensando seriamente en irme sin ti (Poniendo una cara de indignación).

Arrepentido de sus últimas palabras Neoh tomo en brazos a la frágil de Alexia y ambos se dirigieron en silencio a su destino, Neoh tocó el timbre del enorme portón de la mansión Golshmit y acerco a Alex al altavoz para que sus sirvientes se cercioraran de que era ella la que llamaba a la puerta, estos tomaron a la chica y desesperados llamaron a un doctor. La mansión tenía una enorme escalera que llevaba a las demás habitaciones en la que se posaba un señor de 40 años aproximadamente, era de facciones robustas, unos 2 metros de alto, pelo corto y del mismo color del cabello de Alex, lo que hacía casi obvio que era su padre. El imponente hombre se acercó a Neoh. Dj

Sirviente: Sr. Marcus, su hija ha llegado con el tobillo herido y en malas condiciones.

Marcus: ¿Quién ha sido el maldito que le ha hecho esto a mi amada hija?

Sirviente: no lo sabemos, pero de seguro ese chico si, él la ha traído.

Neoh: no es necesario agradecerme señor yo solo… (Es interrumpido por Marcus)

Marcus: tu vagabundo de mierda, que le has hecho a mi hija bastardo.

Neoh: ¿Qué?, óigame caballero, no tiene derecho a tratarme así, yo he sido quien la ha traído sana y salva.

Marcus: Lárgate de aquí inmediatamente antes que llame a los guardias.

Neoh: púdrete estúpido anciano.

Alexia: no papa, él dice la verdad, deja que se quede.

Neoh: no te esfuerces Alex, de todas maneras ya me iba, está claro que tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, tu eres una reina y yo un humilde plebeyo.

Cuando salió de la mansión, parado frente al portón se encontraba Cato, este lo miraba con la misma expresión amenazante que en el tren, nuevamente no parecía la misma persona que lo había salvado.

Neoh: ¿Porque la mirada de chico malo, eh?

Cato: solo imito como solías mirar a las demás personas, es normal que no lo recuerdes, Caecus borro tu memoria.

Neoh: Quien es ese tal Caecus y porque Dimano me ha llamado Pink.

Cato: ya te lo dije, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Neoh: ¡¿Por qué?!

Cato: a ti te gusta Alexia ¿verdad?

Neoh: ¿eso qué importancia tiene en esto?

Cato: mucha la verdad, si te cuento quien eres y que viniste a hacer en este mundo, pondrías en riesgo su vida.

Neoh: ¿este mundo, es que hay otros mundos además de este?

Cato: mierda que insistente eres, ya me hiciste abrir la bocota otra vez.

Neoh: si no viniste a darme respuestas ¿entonces a qué?

Cato: he venido a decirte que te alejes de Alexia, entre más cerca estés de ella más en riesgo esta su vida.

Neoh: está claro que esta conversación no llega a ningún lado, me largo.


End file.
